Special Items
Special items are objects that are available in the level editor which differ from regular shapes. They are all hand-drawn to resemble actual things, unlike the shapes. Most also have a special characteristic/purpose that sets them apart from regular objects. Building Blocks Main Article: Building Blocks I-beam Main Article: I-beam '' The '''I-beam' is a red rectangular girder with a very high density. Its width and height can be slightly altered, and it can be set to fixed or non-fixed. This is the first thing that is selected when the Special Items tool is selected. Log Main Article: Log '' The '''log' is very similar to the I-beam, and shares almost all characteristics with it. The only difference is that the log is breakable while the I-beam is not. It takes extreme force to break the log. When broken, it only breaks in half, with small particles spreading from the break. The log is also less dense than the I-beam. Rail Main article: Rail The rail is a building block with the design of a rail one might find in a mine shaft. It has a fixed height of 18, a maximum width of 2000 and a minimum width of 100. If the player holds space (by default) while Explorer Guy's minecart is rolling across a rail, his cart will attach to it. This object looks similar to the I-beam and has no other special properties, so it is likely to be used solely in levels regarding Explorer Guy unless it is needed to protect the player from the melt glitch. Hazards Main article: Hazards Hazards are items intended to cause harm to the player and NPCs. They are used as obstacles, which adds to the overall challenge and enjoyment of the game. Movement Main article: Movement Movement items are intended to move the player and/or other objects to another spot on the map. Characters Non-Player Characters Main article: Non-Player Characters Non-player characters (also known as NPCs) are ragdoll versions of the regular playable characters. They have a more extensive edit screen, allowing for the posing of nine different joints along with the ability to reverse them, have them hold their pose, and the usual sleep and interactivity toggles. Currently, every playable character is included as an NPC, with the Irresponsible Dad's son and Moped Girl all considered separate characters. Due to their more complicated make-ups, NPCs have a very high shape/art count compared to the other objects. Buildings Main Article: Buildings Buildings are very large, rectangular objects which are mostly used as walls and scenery in levels. They have no special properties, other than being very large and immobile. The amount of floors and the width of each floor can be changed. There are two building designs, which seem to fit in with the "city" backdrop in the level editor. Miscellaneous Items Main article: Miscellaneous Items Miscellaneous items are items that do not fit into the categories of the other special items. Tokens Main article: Tokens Tokens are an alternative of completing a level. It was introduced in v1.48 on September 30th, 2011. Users can place as many tokens as they want into the level, as long as it does not reach the shape limit. The player must collect all of the tokens to win the level. Finish Line Main article: Finish Line The finish line allows the player to win a level. It is a red floor with triangles on the bottom of it, and a checkered flag on a pole that looks like it is being blown by the wind (even though there isn't any wind at all). If you cross it while still alive, a short fanfare will play, the stars and confetti spew out of the flag pole and the text with flowers on it saying "VICTORY". Video Gallery Signs.svg|Signs. Trash Can.svg|Trash can. Trash Can Items.svg|Trash. Toilet.svg|Toilet. more than that!.PNG|A section of the misc category. gfyjjtjbvgtfyh.PNG|The categories for special items. Building Blocks.svg|Building blocks items. hazards.png|Hazards. movements.png|Movements. NPCs 1.72.png|NPCs. Hw buildings.png|Buildings. 350px-Misc.png|Miscellaneous items. Tokens.svg|Tokens. Finish Line.svg|Finish line. Trivia *The default item when entering the special items tool is the I-beam. *The finish line and token do not have a category. Category:Miscellaneous Items Category:Special Items Category:Movement Items Category:Tools Category:2011 Category:2012 Category:Hazards Category:2010 Category:Building Blocks Category:Items Added In the Original Release Category:Level Editor Category:Breakable Items Category:Non-Breakable Items Category:Non-Interactive Items Category:Real Life References Category:Finishing Methods Category:Demo Version Category:Guns